1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screw locking devices, particularly to an automatic screw locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are used to lock workpieces. An operator may use a screwdriver to manually drive and lock or fasten screws to a workpiece one by one, which has a low efficiency. Manually locking or fastening screws to the workpieces may contribute to a huge amount of dedicated manual labor and associated labor costs, and a lower efficiency, especially when the screws are very small. Furthermore, the workpieces may be easily damaged by the operator during the manually locking and fastening of screws.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.